


Saving the Dragon

by EchoesOfSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfSilence/pseuds/EchoesOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he tell her she saved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Dragon

"Granger," he spoke as he circled her. He reached for her face, tilting her chin up. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the fire that burned in her eyes so long ago. Nothing. "Hey! Helloooooo, anyone home?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, still nothing. He stalked around her, considering what to do with her. Over recent weeks he'd tried just about everything he could think of to bring her out of this state, whatever it was, to no avail.

He leaned forward suddenly, placing his lips on hers, hoping for any sort of a reaction. Her hand came up, seemingly out of reflex, and slapped him. She pulled back, staring blankly at him, touching her lips in shock.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Where am I? What is this place and why am I here?" Stepping back with each word, only to find herself backed, quite literally, into a corner.

"It's about time you reacted! And don't ever hit me again Granger, what the hell is wrong with you? That really hurt!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hand over his reddened cheek, glaring at her.

"How did I get here Malfoy? And again, where is this place?" She asked quietly.

"First off, you're in my house, the Manor. Second, I brought you here after the final battle at Hogwarts, don't you remember ANYTHING? Third, you've been catatonic since I found you back at the school, or what was left of it once the dust settled and the smoke cleared."

"How-" she started, only to be interrupted.

"Voldemort is dead, ALL of the Death Eater's are in fact. The Dragon's, the Centaur, almost every magical being you could name joined the battle, it was the only chance we had to win, don't you remember?" He pleaded. "Harry's gone, Ron too. Only a couple Weasley's survived, Ginny and Charlie. Oh Gods Hermione, there was so much blood and destruction!" he cried, his face crumpling. "Maybe it's better you don't remember."

"I brought you here because it's the safest place I know. You can leave if you want, it's up to you. But I hope you'll stay..." he trailed off, turning to look at her again.

She fell to her knees and sobbed silently, wishing she could remember something, anything. All she could remember before 'waking up' where she was now was a flash of light and the sound of Bellatrix screeching out a curse aimed in her direction. An 'Unmentionable' as it were. She saw a red beam flying at her, then darkness until now.

"What happened to your Aunt Bella? She cursed me, that's all I remember, then nothing."

"She's dead. I killed her, for hurting you. I thought you were dead and couldn't take it. I saw you fall- all I could think was that I'd missed my only chance to- to show you I'd changed."

"You killed your Aunt, for me- a Mudblood. Why?" Hermione asked, standing to face him.

"I love you. I've loved you my whole life, since the first time I saw you. I love you Hermione. I was raised to hate you and all you represented in this world, and yet- I couldn't, and I can't. It makes no sense, I know! But I do. I LOVE YOU."

"You don't-"

"You are so beautiful, everything about you. That fire inside you, everything about you, even that crazy mop you call hair. Somehow, if you will allow me the chance, I'll make it up to you, the hell I've put you through. I've changed Hermione, because of you. You saved me from myself Hermione. I-"

He turned, just in time to catch her as she jumped, pressing her lips to his, silencing him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've dreamed of hearing those words from you? I don't care about anything else. We can worry about it later." she whispered. "Just shut up Draco. Kiss me, and never let go..."


End file.
